Their Truths
by moriastar
Summary: This story is the combination of games and stories told about Mario and Peach and Toadstool (yes I'm treating her as someone else!) and the rest. The truth as they all saw it, and how it's been altered by the media around them. Through various points the story will be told through different perspectives as our New Done writer interviews and meets with them.
1. Chapter 1- The search for Toadstool

In this world of ours, we have many stories that get told again and again. Anyone who has listened to their uncle talk about "the one that got away" will make it sound like the fish grew with each story. It's in our natures to take a story that happened and make more from it. To make amazing stories and turn them into something we love.

And sometimes, they get away from us. They become something we lose control of. They become the fiction of the masses, and we lose the truth behind it.

It was for this reason I sought out the former Crown Princess Toadstool. It took a while to find her, given all anyone wanted to talk about was her twin Princess Peach and how she was probably being kidnapped again. I got my first solid lead from a Koopa who was drinking some very strong-smelling root beer.

"Yeah I come to this club for the jokes about the princess ya know? They're pretty good honestly."

I pushed another root beer towards him. "So where is the princess? What happened to her?" 

The koopa eyed the root beer and drank it all, wiping the foam from his beak like mouth. He glanced down. "We got orders not to talk about her story. Gotta be in her words, not ours."

"From your king?" 

"No, our queen."

It wasn't long after that I quietly stepped were few humans had been. I wasn't too nervous at first. I was from New Donk after all, and easily taller than many of the creatures that called this volcanoe home. We often made jokes back home that we could easily fit these guys in our pockets (not that we would!).

I pulled out a napkin and carefully wiped the sweat from my face. I was about to enter the famed bowsers castle- and now I wasn't certain if it was nerves or the lava's heat. Some goomba's walked up to me in a tall pile. The top one looked me in the eye.

"Yer the guy wantin' to talk to the queen huh? You kinda look like a punk."

"Heh… forgot the heat… not enough starch in the shirt to make up for it."

One in the middle started to giggle, shaking the pile. The top one quickly glared down and he (or was it a she?) stopped and stood at attention. The whole stack turned and started walking inside, the top one glancing at me to indicate to follow him. I slowly walked inside and looked at all the carved statues, along with the paintings of all the past Koopa Kings. 

"If yer really that good of a writer, maybe you can help write our history books for our schools. They gotta have the old stories ya know!"

I nodded, not wanting to say I had no real interest in helping the Koopa King- just finding out what happened to the princess. Although it was exciting to meet the mysterious mother of Bowser Jr. Many had assumed it was Princess Peach- but I couldn't see her giving up custody like that. Which is why I froze at the last painting at the end of the hall.

Bowser holding his son Bowser Jr…

With Princess Peach?!

But wait something was off, I couldn't put my finger on it.

A voice came up behind me. "Don't tell me you're mistaking me for my sister too?"

As I turned and saw the flowing reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and a distinct lack of crown in her hair. I saw the long missing Crown Princess Toadstood.

"Right, I believe you have some questions…"

I sat down excited. "Thank you for meeting with me. Everyone has wondered where you went- although it looks like you maybe dyed your hair…"

The Former Prin- no current Queen Toadstool gracefully sat down in an overly large red armchair. It looked as though it had been created for a large lizard- which it probably had. Behind her a large fire, that seemed only slightly cooler than the lava outside. These both stood out against the dark grey and black statues and decorations. The only other items of color were a slightly soot covered red and gold rug, and a larger version of the painting from before. My chair was a plain wooden chair with some basic cushions. This room was meant to intimidate, and it was working well.

She waved her hand and a red shell Koopa came forward with a tray of tea and cookies, while a dry bones came up behind with a small table. Together they quickly set the table and put a cup and saucer in my hands. The Queen picked up the teapot and smiled a bit as she poured some tea, gently placing a cookie upon the saucer.

"I dyed it because of the confusion it caused with my twin. Now let me guess, you have some game or movie idea and want to share it with me before pushing it through? More polite than the others I suppose." She looked annoyed, but unsurprised. More importantly she was about to push me out the door!

I gulped down some tea and quickly set the cup down, causing it to slosh over the edge. "No, no… I want the truth about what happened! There are so many things that seem to contradict each other and the fact is we have seen King Koopa pal around with Princess Peach and well… Stories from my mother just made it more confusing so-" 

She held up her hand, slowly sipping her tea. Toadstool closed her eyes, as if pondering deep truths of the universe before taking a slow breath. "The truth… is complicated. We all see the truth a little differently. Our truths aren't necessarily wrong, but our judgments and actions are colored by the truths we know. And someone else writing them down changes those truths to something new…"

She pulled out a box. As I peered inside I saw copies of many of the games, media, movies, books and other things made about the Super Mario Brothers and their greatest enemy, King Koopa. "People took the tiny silvers of the story and changed it to entertain… they altered our truths to make new ones. They forgot the events of the past and rewrote history, even as the present requires the original past to exist now."

She looked at me, her eyes feeling like they were dark, blue whirlpools sucking me in. "I will tell you, but on one condition."


	2. Chapter 2- The sisters' beginning

The agreement we have come to on this is from this point on, save for small conversations the writer wishes to add, the story will be told in the voices of those who wish to share their truths for this. After all, as the one and only Princess Toadstool I could certainly fill in the gaps satisfactorily but, I don't feel that would be right.

For this story, we will need to start from the beginning. Well, my sisters and I's beginning. It goes back to when our father, the king of the Mushroom kingdom, proceeded to find alliances other than the one with King Koopa of that time. Koopa had the kingdom by it's caps. He had figured out that toads have several different genders that are needed for reproduction and over time we lost the ones that made for good warriors- but were not required for breeding purposes.

To this end, he met with the king of Sarasaland. Father had… old technology. Technology he had decided was not to be used to make any more soldiers. Technology that could combine genetics of different races to create new beings. This had been done with those from Metro Kingdom before with good results. Father was confident it could produce heirs that would genetically belong to both kings and create an alliance that would be similar to one created through marriage.

The plan was to create 2 children, one for each kingdom. Sarasaland chose the first tube, requested female and named her Daisy. We always saw her at least 5 times a year so we would know her as sister. Father took gentle care of the second tube, choosing the name Peach Toadstool. However, the embryo split creating twins. This is not common with Toads at all, so father was in a panic according to the records. Once he calmed down, he named my sister Peach and myself Toadstool.

For years we caused him no end of trouble as the only way to tell us apart was our clothing and the fact my sister was more emotional and empathic than I was. I was the calm logical one, the thinker and truth finder. She was far more trusting. Over time our abilities grew- mental, physical, and even magical. Mine was more physical in nature where she seemed to be able to heal and sooth with a mere kiss.

You may be asking yourself, what does any of this have to do with the story of where I went? Well, everything really. As it was during this time of our abilities growing that we first met Cadet Bowser.

King Koopa visited our home at least once per year. He was convinced there was only one princess for the longest time, and father did not mind keeping it that way. While he was proud of both of us, he saw little point in endangering both of us at the same time. Once we turned 6, he made it clear that one of us was to hide somewhere when King Koopa came around. It was suppose to be Peach's turn this particular day, when she decided to convince the chef to teach her how to make cake. I realized, after her 4thattempt in one morning, that there was going to be no pulling her from that. So I did what any rational 8 year old would do, put on her dress and made my demands.

"If you are going to continue to make those cakes and make me do your duty, I shall require a payment… in cake…. With purple frosting."

Peach smiled her sugary sweet grin and went to wipe the flour off her cheek- it only caused it to spread further. "Okie dokie! A purple all the way cake! Chef! How do I make that?"

The chef cleared his throat and started muttering about spoiled things as I walked off. Seeing King Koopa was nerve wracking. He had a bright blue spiked shell, with breath that was said to be able to freeze lava in an instant. He easily stood taller than anyone I had ever met in my short life. His black hair just made him look sinister, curving to the sides to look like a second smaller set of horns to his large straight ones protruding in the front of his face. He always had an honor guard, but they rarely looked that impressive next to him. Being older, I suspect this was on purpose. Koopas and Goombas looked fairly frightening as it was. To have them next to him as an honor guard made him seem even larger, more intimidating.

I walked into the white hallway with its neat and tidy red carpet and flowers filling vases along the way. Father's favorite were the blue flowers that smelled of fresh fallen snow and mint with the red ones that smelled of cinnamon and warm summers. I didn't know at the time but these were weaker versions of the fire and ice flowers he had been trying to grow. I just knew they tickled my nose as I walked past.

I caught up to father just in time for King Koopa to, once again, break our door. As always he looked at the door handle in his hand and laughed. "I guess I owe you one free day with our army's protection Toady! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hrm…. Quiet. I ah…. See you have a….larger… honor guard today." Father carefuly rubbed his glasses clean, putting them on his face. His vision must have been going in and out as he put them upon his brow.

"HA! Well even you would notice eh Toady? This is my nephew. Cadet Bowser. Figured I'd let you take a look at him. Course… you can't rent him out like the Goomba's…" He grinned, showing every last one of his teeth. "He's for my…. Special… forces. Just for me and MY whims…"

Father cleared his throat, gripping his cane tightly. "yes well… we will remember that while we talk about the renewal terms for your… help in keeping to boarders safe shall we?"

"Sure sure…. But maybe have your little princess take the Cadet around the garden huh? Bet he'd like that!" He hit the cadet's shell hard. There was little for the king to fear as the cadet just had bumps upon his back, no horns. Even in his orange-red hair there just seemed to be bumps. He was still larger than I, and I thought stronger as well, but… something about those eyes and the bumps did not make him look threatening to me. He almost seemed annoyed or embarrassed.

As the adults and the other honor guard form both sides left, I was left starting at this cadet. I quickly curtsied and looked to him.

"If you are the nephew, you must be the next crown prince. Welcome to the Mushroom kingdom. I shall take you to the garden." I put on my best smile, which at best is half of my sister's.

He snorted, I thought I saw small bits of smoke curl up. "I ain't the future king. It don't work like that. That kinda rule makes ya soft!"

He lumbered behind me as I walked towards the garden, I heard his tail scraping along the ground and lightly tearing at the rug. When I glanced back he looked behind him as well and then quickly forward at me. "What? Don't know the way to yer own garden?! Get movin'!"

As I completed my walk, I didn't hear the tail drag again.

I looked to Queen Toadstool, shocked to hear all of this. I had heard rumors of course of the protection racket the prior King Koopas had all started before. It was how they sometimes chose to take over a kingdom- and was why they had so many castles laying around. I realized she had stopped talking and looked her in the eyes.

"Then what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well…" She slowly stirred her tea. "I don't feel the next part is rightly mine to tell. There is much FOR me to tell but…"

She set down her lavander bone china cup, small ripples showing in it's surface. "The next part explains something very important…"

I thought I heard a sound but was too focused on the Queen. At least until I heard the teacup rattle. I looked down and saw larger ripples forming and shaking the cup. As I began to look up, I saw the room had become much darker, and smelled brimstone entering the room.

"It shows how the line of succession occurred when I was 12, for the Koopa Kingdom."


	3. Chapter 3- The King's beginning

Awright… so I guess I just tell ya how this all went down right? Ya shulda come to the King first! Though I guess ladies first when it's MY girl is alright. I gotta set down some of the groundwork- so you get why any of this was a big deal. I mean, in most places a newphew working as parta the royal guard is expected right? Not so much here.

See, in the Koopa kingdom it's power that matters. How strong are you and can you take down your enemy- or yer allies if you have to! So succession to the throne isn't always clear cause it depends who can take down the current King… and sometimes Queen. Whoever possesses the power and might to rule! That power is never really shared, so havin' a family isn't a big deal ya know?

Siblings are normally the first to go but my uncle didn't think much of my ma. She was pretty weak. But I guess some of the good blood was in there cause I came out BIG and STRONG. By the time he noticed, he probably wasn't sure what to do with me or how to take me out. So he kept me close. I knew he was up to stuff but I didn't care that much. I couldn't grow any decent spikes and I couldn't make flame- just smoke. So I figured he could ice me easy. He was real smart and kept me thinkin' that way makin' me a cadet and all.

So I start goin' to the mushroom kingdom and I'm expecting this weak and wussy lil' mushroom girl and instead I see this pretty thing with blond hair and no smile. Alllllll business. Like my Ma. I had ta respect that ya know? Not only that but she sounded smart too. So attitude and brains, she was 2 for three really. And man…. The glare she gave me for draggin' my tail across her fancy carpet? I thought I was gonna freeze in place.

She was alright to hang around. Though one time… the second visit. I remember because she was talkin' up the place and how much money was comin' in and stuff when I saw her sister come over. Now I don't care what people say, that Peach looks different. She looks like she's made of sugar and will melt just as fast. She was bringin' out some messy lookin' cake and I realized…

"Awww shell… there's two of ya? I gotta tell King Koopa!" I started to turn and felt Toadstool grab my tail.

"You shall not! You do not have my permission to tell him anything!" she huffed, her cheeks puffing out and red.

I looked at her and then Peach, who looks like someone put her lava out. Had half a mind to agree 'cause she had the guts but I didn't want MY guts taken out, if ya know what I mean.

"I got my orders and you ain't my boss!" and I turned to walk away.

Now one thing I don't like bout toads? They walk to dang quiet. Don't got no manners. Don't let you know when they are comin' up behind ya. So I didn't hear her when she ran up and kicked my shell HARD. I thought it had cracked when I went flyin' 'cross the garden! I ended up with a mouth full of flowers and carefully sat up, looking at her like an idiot.

She stood as tall as a Koopa and looked at me. If she was shakin' I didn't notice because I just saw someone as perfect as a Koopa Queen. "You. Shall. Not."

Well, way I figgered it, she won that right. So, I didn't. Spat out the flowers, making tiny sparks when I did, and nodded. "Alright…. But he finds out I do what I'm suppose ta."

3 years later was when it all started goin' crazy. Since I was in on all that, the girls started switchin' around whenever they thought it was funny to make me guess. Danged perfumes made it to where I couldn't smell them. Unless Peach was bakin' anyway. I let'um. It was good trainin' anyway.

That day though, the King talked to me.

"Alright… today we do what needs to be done. This kingdom can't beat us so we will take it by force Cadet!"

I nodded. I was hopin' it wouldn't happen but I wasn't surprised. That was how we worked. Wear um' down, be their guard, then take them down full force. "I guess I take out the king for ya?"

Frost formed on my nose as he got up real close, his eyes narrowing. "You don't get that joy, you egg. That's my pleasure. You take the princesses."

I blinked. He knew about both of them? That meant I couldn't take Toadstool and…. And…. I don't know what I was thinkin' to be honest.

"There's…. two?" I swallowed. My mouth becoming a dry bones.

"Yeah- guess you were too thick to notice boy. Not surprising, your just a dumb thug. Take the princesses and make sure they can never claim the throne. It's got magic protecting it."

His shell was turned towards me. I was starting to boil over. I heard the princesses behind me, not knowing we were talking in the garden by all those red flowers. "I…I won't!"

I threw myself at his shell. "GET OUT! HE'S GOING TA END YOU ALL!"

He was too fast and with a swing of his tail threw me into the fountain, it's pieces hitting me on the ol' noggin.I could dimly hear the princesses starting the flee as he came over. "Boy…. I was gonna train you but I guess this is it. Just like yer Ma."

I rolled out of the fountain before he could freeze the water. I roared at the top of my lungs. All Koopa in the area froze- then roared back. The challenge was made, and they all waited to see who'd win.

I'm not gonna bore ya with all the details. Needless ta say I looked pretty rough and so did the garden. I wouldn't have won if it wasn't for him throwin' me into the flowers. I had at least a dozen or so shoved into my mouth and I swallowed them red flowers. I turned, and shot off a white hot blast- and won!

Now the part we don't like talkin' bout is we get the strength from the old king. All of a sudden his power and stuff entered me and I flet myself growin'. I felt a whole lotta pain from my shell and head. When I was done, Toadstool looked a lot smaller, and was carefully pickin' up the half smashed crown.

His honor guard walked over and looked at me. "So…. Uhh… boss what's the orders?"

I looked and it took me like…. 5 minutes to realize I was THE BOSS. I was in charge. I was KING! I started to laugh in my new deep voice.

"Call off the attack. I don't wanna take over this puny place. Everyone go home."

"Um…. Even your honor guard, boss?" the red koopa wrung his tiny little hands looking at the ground.

Toadstool softly spoke. "It would be rude to meet with father without an honor guard…"

"Eh- alright you guys can stay for now. I'll roast ya if anyone else tries somethin' GOT IT?!"

They quickly nodded and ran inside. The princess looked at me and put the crown in my hand. "…Thank you your majesty. May you reign long."

I smirked as I stomped inside, I bet everyone knew I was comin' in the whole kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4 - All of the stories beginning

When I turned 16, I was quiet surprised with how well Bowser was doing running his country. He seemed to be setting up proper schools and centers of commerce, all while keeping his army incredibly strong. He was making himself quiet popular with the Shy Guys, Sniffs, and and magikoopas as a result. He even adopted his young cousins- known as a koopalings around this time as well. They were rather pleasant- for a group of young koopas.

The problem was the Mushroom Kingdom. Part of the plan in case of a failed take over was to drive the kingdom into total dependency on the Koopa Kingdom's part. This plan was still in place and it took time for Bowser to figure it all out. To be fair, he had never had a proper education. As such, some thigns went over his head.

My father and himself were meeting more and more often to figure something out where both parties would still seem strong and independent. This continued until…

"Old man, you don't got the money to keep payin' I'm gonna have to pull out and yer gonna have to figure it out."

"Wha-what if we helped your country with teachers? I'm sure we can spare some…"

Father looked worried and Bowser just… looked remorseful. It wasn't his fault of course, but still.

I quietly stepped inside and cleared my throat. "Ah father… I would like to make a request as the crown princess."

Father looked to me with a heavy sign. "Dear… this isn't the time to ask about the ball…"

I huffed and looked to Bowser. "I told you Peach would waste the one pre-coronation command on such frivolities. I wish to propose something to his Majesty. Sir Bowser I'd like to offer my hand in a union of our countries."

Father started protesting and sputtering as I looked into those warm eyes of the King Koopa. He gently took my hand. "Ya sure Princess? I ain't the most elegant of guys."

"Quiet. We will hammer out the details and announce the wedding at my coronation in two years." As I spoke, his face became the sun, and his claw a raging volcano. He turned to father- who was starting to become dimly aware of what I was truly hoping for.

"W-well… alright. But we mustn't tell your sister. She would only fret! Bowser has traumatized her a bit…"

This would turn out to be one of the great mistakes made by us, even before the 2 years were up.

* * *

No kiddin' about that. Two years later I was puttin' on my best tux an' hat. I was gonna go in style. Have some class, ya know… blow the caps off'a those toads! I was on my airship just waitin'. The plan was I'd fly down, land next to her and she'd go into some pretty speech and I'd say how the kingdom was gonna get armies for free now and even offer to train some'a the toads. Heck- they can't be that much weaker than a goomba- am I right! HAW!

So I see the princess put on her magic crown- and that's my cue. I jump down like I practiced and all of a sudden the princess is screamin' and I figger…. Gotta be a good reason. She ain't the screamin' type! So I scoop her up and jump onto the ship and get her put below deck 'fore anything can happen and we take off.

I figger'd the toads could sort it all out if I left some troops behind!

"Air drop everyone we can around the kingdom! Get the ground covered and find the threat! I got the princess, she'll be safe!"

I got down once that was all started, just in time to hear Toadstool screaming. "What wedding!? I will never marry that… that… KOOPA!"

One of the magi koopa's called out. "SIR! We put up our spells. Anyone that attacks the airships for the next 2 hours will be turned to gold and brick."

"…Good… Figger out what's wrong with her next and make decoys like ya did of me. No tellin' who is after her and what they tried to do to her brain…."

I was ready to make the world burn if this didn' get fixed fast.

* * *

Sadly… that was NOT me. I woke up to find my shade drawn shut and my dress for the day gone. When I opened my window I saw the airships already arriving. I was horribly late for my own crowning as future queen! In our kingdom the crown was put on upon adulthood so the kingdom would not be without a ruler once the past leader well…. Passed.

I threw on my second nicest dress and ran down the stairs to the grand hall only to see… everyone screaming. And me…. Or rather…. Peach… being taken away. I screamed out to Bowser- but he couldn't hear me. I watched as my hysterical sister- with caps only knew what reason she did this switch- was taken away.

We had no airships, but I knew two who could help. I started marching out and heading downtown. I walked right up to the dingy building and it's smudged and greasy window.

Two men who looked in their late 20's, both black hair and mustashes. One shorter than I with some weight but was a brick house, and the other tall and make of braided wires looked to me. The shorter one in red spoke. "Ah… Princess. The Koopa visit and break the sink again? I keep telling your father to switch to the metal. It will but much more sturdy!"

I looked them right in the eye. I knew all about them dispite father's attempts to hide the information. After all, how could I not learn of that which lead to my creation? How could I ignore the signs of nearly ageless average men who were the only ones who were the space species as my sisters and I.

"Brothers of Project M.A.R.I.O., Your kingdom needs you."


	5. Chapter 5- How did they work

I just sat there in shock. Around the world we had been taught about the famous Princess Peach kidnapping. About how she was being crowned and a jealous Bowser snatched her up. How he cruelly turned her subjects into bricks and coins for his amusement.

"b-but why?! Why did she switch, how did they get her back? Why didn't he know it was you? A-and… PROJECT Mario? But they're the Mario brothers… from Brooklynn!" the cookie tumbled from my fingers, I barely noticing as a mouser caught it and scampered off, licking the cream.

Toadstool sighed. "Well, if you really want to know. We will need to visit the brothers themselves. But as we go- tell me…. Where is Brooklynn?"

* * *

That question got me stuck for hours as we rode her personal airship to Mario's shop in the city. No one really knew where Brooklyn was. Everyone tried to say it had to be near New Donk, but I knew that wasn't true at all. If it was we would have made the two of them national heroes. Others said there was a magic pipe that took you to another world. I had done my research there, both through books and hands on.

The pipes were made being enough for Toads back in the days when they needed the material in the pipes to well…. Survive. It gave them easy access to waste that the rest of the world didn't want. They have, of course, grown past this but the ancient people had made quite a few of these pipes and even made large underground cavern areas for them. They were even designed to shut down if the systems could not detect a safe area to deposit creatures within the size range. Its why creatures like the Goomba, said to be a genetic relative of the toads, can get in and out easily. If the system can't deposit you into a large cavern like area, it will instead shoot you as quickly as possible through the pipes to the next available exit. Due to this little quirk, civilizations have slowly added to the pipe system for easy travel.

All of this was done through highly advanced tech with some magic safeguards… but nothing that went to other worlds. Those that know this assume the Brothers come from a lost city of some sort. There were many forgotten pipes, pipes that were damaged one end but not the other. Given their titles as plumbers they would have had the supposed access to be able to enter and fix a pipe as they moved along normally.

As I was lost in these thoughts, Bowser walked up and covered my shoulder with two of his fingers. "Ya can't figure it out can ya? I tell ya… I'm one of the few world leaders with an airship. I've been all over this world and I ain't found no city that matches what they give out as their story. It's all made up see? Cause the Toads… they don't want ta admit they can be as bad as me when it comes ta don't bad stuff for the right reasons."

I rather hoped that didn't include throwing me off the ship if he didn't like what I wrote later.

* * *

We ended up in one of the dirtier cities. It wasn't surprising, the brothers like to set up a shop in the towns where there were issues and get them sorted out. It's why no one can agree on where they live. It was also why I was surprised Bowser found them so fast. When I tried to ask I got a shrug and "We do stuff on the weekends sometimes." As he put on a hat and trench coat.

I was never certain if the Toads simply were blind to such obvious disguises or if they perhaps were trained from a young age to ignore such things. In either case I could barely make out shapes- let alone colors- in the ridiculous spy outfit.

I looked up and saw the old, over painted sign- "Mario Plumbers- Don't be trapped by bad plumping!"

I started to knock when Queen Toadstool silently opened the door stepping in time with the chime. I followed behind with Bowser slowly turning sideways and crouching down.

"Just ah minute!" "Mario! Watch out!" "I a-know what I'm a-doing!"

Crashing was heard as some dust wafted out of the doorway. Mario strolled forward looking at the ground and brushing more dust into the sunbeams. Luigi was right behind, head in his hands.

"Really Brother, if you would take 2 minutes to plan something we wouldn't have such-a mess!"

Mario glanced at his brother before turning to us. "Can't you see we have-a guests? What is it a-now? More trouble?"

Toadstool lightly pushed some papers off a nearby chair before sitting. "No, a reporter. He wants the truth."

Luigi's eyes lit up. "Oh! That's a tricky thing you know. The truth is subjective- even if you watch the same film footage you-" Mario covered his mouth and talked over his brother's mumblings.

"I-ah thought you didn't want any more reporters after the first one made-a mess of the whole story?" He glanced at me, slightly bending his knees.

"Well… this young man here tracked me down and has been following my rules. So Mario… if you can start your story."

Mario pushed his hat back and let go of his brother- jumping backwards into a chair that sat slightly higher than the others. "Alright… well for us it started when she arri-"

Luigi lightly kicked the chair and sat down. "Mario! It started well before that. This never would have happened if we hadn't been made in the first place."

Mario started to interrupt and Luigi stared him down and Mario quietly sunk into his chair. Luigi straightened his collar. Before looking at me. "It's been declassified, but no one believes it. But without Project MARIO- the princesses would have never been born."


	6. Chapter 6- The Brother's beginning

Project MARIO was a special program made by the Toads. The time my brother and I were made, the Toads had been harassed for a good 60 years by the Koopa Kings. They had given up hope the next King would be any better and they had no way to tell who was next in line. More importantly, the Toads had lost several key genders that allowed them to make very strong warriors. So, they discreetly used the pipes to go to places around the world for genetic material.

They had already figured out how to make life, using Birdo as a prototype by borrowing genes from the Yoshi. They had hoped to find a method to restore the missing genetics but couldn't, and they refused to try working with the Goomba for that. So, they looked for those who were strong and had good skills. This lead to Your kingdom mister reporter. You could say the Famous "Jumpman" as his stage name was, was our father. He had great strength, strong will, and incredibly agility and jumping skills. He was also known for taking down a beast that was stronger than most King Koopas.

So, the King Toad, then Prince Toad, set to work making his special project. Mighty Amazing Runner of Invasive Offense.

Never thought it was a good project name but Toads aren't known for that to be fair.

The first thing I remember was floating and hearing a rhythmic thumping on what was surely my bedroom door. I tried to roll over, believing I was in bed and trying to ask my brother to turn it off. As soon as I did I realized I was biting on a tube and I opened my eyes the rest of the way and began to panic. I saw something white rushing to the glass before me as it broke. I rushed out with the current looking up to the ceiling, feeling a chill thoughout my body. I saw my brother. I realized… I didn't know him but knew he WAS my brother. He bent over and looked me in the eyes.

"It'sa ok little brother. I'ma gonna pull it out and get you out." Before he could give me a second to protest my throat had a raked pulled inside of it and he held the breathing tube above my head. Coughing I slowly looked around. 

"W-Where … are we? This… is not home…"

Mario's face was stone as we looked around. We had memories of a nice, if dull looking home. Instead all around us were tubes filled with fluid and strange machines and vials.

"Oh ah… I see um… you are both awake… yes… good… ah… we…. We weren't expecting… ah… this…. Exactly…" We looked to see a small brown spotted toad with a stack of clean laundry and a small crown upon his cap. "I am… very sorry… we ah…were trying to give some good memories first? Make you happy…. Then train…. Seemed right… looks like ah.. not the right choice… um… are you cold?"

He carefully tried to step around the growing puddle of fluid as he inched his way towards us. We were easily double his size, we felt like giants. Or at least I did… particularly as I stood up. Mario walked over and snatched the clothing from the toad and tossed me the green outfit.

Mario then quickly picked up the Toad "You'rea gonna talk little Toad… and tell us how to geta back to Brooklynn."

"G-get back? Y-you're…. You're still here…" He squirmed, his little face puffing outward.

I looked up and saw the sign. 'Brooklynn Labs'.

* * *

After some clothes, tea, pasta, and 46 separate apologies we were sat down in a warm room with a fire and had our creation explained to us. It answered everything I have so far except for a few still important questions.

"Then why did we-a wake up?" My brother leaned forward, his brows furrowing together.

"W-well… you see you both should have stayed asleep until the education w-was done but… well… we sent the wrong program to the wrong brain. Y-you… are suppose to be Luigi. But you will be fine! Your at the ages you are suppose to be and you won't get older easily. We even have a retrieval system for your minds and have set things up so in an emergency you can be put in new bodies- or we can activate several at once each with it's own mind. O-of course you would have to have a fair bit of power. And y-your bodies can make use of magical medicinal plants… once we finish breeding them."

I carefully nodded. My brother started ranting at him about morals and ethics. Once he stopped long enough to take a breath I looked to the Prince. "So… are we slaves or can we have our own lives?"

The Prince looked between us. We didn't know it, but we did have keyword programed in. He could have easily ended it there. Instead…

"N-no… but you must still have jobs and we…. We will ask that you help us should the royal family be in true trouble. P-perhaps take care of …. Small problems?"

Mario sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Al-ah-right then… what will you have us a-do?" 

"Oh! That is very simple. You can be plumbers for the great pipes! There is much work we can no longer do. It would help us evacuate if we ever needed to… you could even build up a proper business. There is some nastiness with the Goombas…. But we can get into that with your training."

This was, of course, the best option we could do. We didn't really have family out there. We would stick out like a bent pipe if we tried to strike it on our own. More importantly, this was the best way we had to keep tabs on our 'other brothers'.

So, after much arguing with my brother, we agreed. Mario took to smashing Goobas that were not supposed to be in the pipes and I took to learning the secret passages and repairing old pathways. Once we got good at that we set to work on working as proper plumbers as well.

Imagine our surprise when after 20 years or so, we met the three baby princesses. After that Mario just about refused to come to the castle, furious we had missed them continuing experiments. I stuck around and helped maintain things and try to keep an eye on the Koopa King.

Which brings us to the part of the story my brother is dying to tell… when we fulfilled our original purposes as tools of war.


End file.
